Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno is a major protagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover, but was briefly one of the main antagonists, though she redeems herself at the end of Season 30. However, following the events of the Fourth Dimension Arc, Sakura betrays the Heroes of Legend once again, becoming an antagonist once more. In Season 3, Sakura had allowed herself to get infected by the Zombie plague. She is cured by Captain Falcon, Samus, Dr. Mario, Pikachu, and Pichu before they are captured, but she is subsequently captured as well. Sakura isn't seen again until the Season 4 finale, where she breaks free along with everyone else who wasn't freed yet and they battle against Tabuu in Subspace. Sakura isn't seen playing a major role after this until Season 13, where she and Meta Knight, who was carrying her, arrived at Peach's Castle when Meta Knight sensed Kirby was in trouble. They are then forced to witness Kirby get killed by Psycho Kirby. Sakura is told by Kirby that he really liked the baby carriage treatment before he died. Sakura then travels with Meta Knight, Naruto, Yoshi, Future Trunks, Zombie Giant-Man, and Captain Falcon so she can avenge Kirby's death. In Season 18, Sakura is infected by the zombie plague, and it is assumed that she willingly let herself get infected. Sakura later attempts to kill Yami Bakura, due to him treating the zombies like his slaves, but gets struck by her neck before Yami Bakura crushes a part of her head, which apparently was necessary to live. Although Sakura seemed to be twitching, she is presumed to be deceased. Sakura is later revealed to be alive, but is ultimately killed by Yami Bakura when he destroys her head. Sakura is later revived as one of Yami Bakura's reanimated soldiers. For some unexplained reason, Sakura is no longer infected despite dying as such. Sakura regains control of her body after getting caught in Itachi Uchiha's genjutsu (intended for Sasuke Uchiha) and helped release Zombie Sue from Sasuke's control. Sakura then joins Naruto's group to bring Sasuke back. Sakura is later returned to the afterlife after Sasuke dispells the reanimation jutsu. Sakura gets revived by Shenron at the end of Season 19. In Season 20, the Smash Core senses Sakura's sadness at her inability to do anything, and chooses her as Sasuke's replacement. Later, Sakura and the other Heroes of Legend fuse with Naruto in order to help him purify Samus Aran. After the battle, Sakura is restored on the Space Colony Ark, and she breaks down in tears after learning of Sasuke's apparent death. Sakura is given Infinity Helios by Naruto as a memory of Sasuke. Sakura soon learns that Sasuke survived, but was turned into an android by Mutant Elfin. After Sasuke breaks free of Elfin's cybernetics and Elfin is destroyed, Sakura returns Helios to Sasuke. During the Time Eater Arc, Sakura teams up with her younger self in order to combat Time Eater and restore the timeline. In Season 22, Sakura becomes a Dark Hero of Legend due to a mishap on Piccolo's part before sacrificing himself. Sakura is later purified by Sellon. Later, Sakura and the other Heroes of Legend (except Anubias and Sellon) sacrifice themselves in order to prevent Samus' self-destruct from destroying the Earth. Sakura is later revived when Bowser forces the Offspring of Zorc out of the Millennium Ring, which the Heroes of Legend had at the time. When Zombie Wasp becomes the Dark Wasp, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are sent to an alternate Earth that is home to the Vampire Avengers and while they agree to help the trio escape, the vampire Wasp shrinks down and bites Sakura, turning her into a vampire. In Season 23, Sakura plays a key role in Samus and Zombie Wasp's redemptions but is later hypnotized by the vampire Captain America, and is forced to drink his blood to fully awaken her new vampire capabilities. In Season 24, Sakura goes to Neathia with Ren, Bowser, and Pichu to prevent Fabia Sheen from turning the Neathians into cannibals, but is killed by Mechtavius Destroyer. Sakura is later revived due to Drago killing Mechtavius Destroyer in the past. In Season 29, Sakura, unexpectedly, secretly betrays her friends and liberates Sasuke from prison, and accompanies him to Gundalia, where she deliberately infects herself before being sent back to Earth, though with latex lips and green contacts to hide her zombification. However, Sakura eventually abandons Sasuke after realizing how cruel he was to her compared to Mechtavius Destroyer, who didn't treat her negatively while impersonating Sasuke. After Mechtavius Destroyer is killed, Sakura integrates his remains into her body, replacing him as a member of The Creator's Triune and taking on some of his characteristics. Following Mechtavius Destroyer's permanent downfall, Sakura breaks down in tears at the fact he is gone forever, and decides to look out for no one but herself from now on. Sakura is later subjugated to training in the Dome, where she manages to get 900 years worth of training in 1 hour. Sakura then assists Ryuga and Silver in defeating the heroes and villains, and states she is going in for more training in the Dome. Sakura later betrays Coredegon by stealing his true form, trapping him as Wiseman. However, Sakura is later defeated when the heroes use Galactic Nova to undo all the damage she caused, and is restrained by Betadron's Black Burn. Following her defeat, Sakura is sent to the asylum in Smash City in a straitjacket, where she can never escape. However, Fawful liberates Sakura in an effort to cause more chaos. During the final battle, Sakura is confronted by Sasuke, who apologizes for abandoning her and begs her to come back to the side of good. Confused and hurt inside, Sakura attempts to kill Sasuke, but eventually breaks down in tears while biting Sasuke, and realizes that she was wrong to betray her friends. Sakura later arrives with Sasuke during the beam struggle between Gohan and Mechtavius Destroyer and enters his body, taking control of it to restrain the Destroyer of Worlds, allowing Gohan, Naruto, and Bowser to deliver the finishing blow against the tyrant, though Sakura is killed in the process. However, Sakura is revived when Naruto and Drago go back in time and cancel out her death and defection. After returning to the main dimension, Sakura betrays her friends once again, since she still has feelings for Mechtavius Destroyer. Following her encounter with the time travelling Necrosis, who turns out to be Sakura and Mechtavius Destroyer's daughter, Sakura is revealed to be pregnant. During the heroes' struggle against Mechtavius Destroyer and the League of Villains, Sakura successfully gives birth to Necrosis. Sakura is later betrayed by the League of Villains, and is left on the brink of death by Mephiles the Dark. Sakura is later healed by Mechtavius Destroyer as he transfers his essence into the Smash Core. In Season 32, Sakura betrays her friends after the Heroes of Legend collapse, due to no longer having any reason to hide her true nature, though none of the Heroes of Legend are aware of her betrayal except for Sonic. However, it is later revealed during the final battle that Zombie Wasp had Sakura act as a spy within Coredegon's ranks until he was on the verge of defeat, and provides Sonic with his millionth Ring power to defeat Mechtavius Destroyer for good. Younger Sakura Younger Sakura is Sakura as she appeared in the original Naruto series. She first appears in the Time Eater Arc during Zombie Spider-Man and Patient Zero's battle, and is nearly killed by Patient Zero before she is saved by Shadow the Hedgehog. While Younger Sakura has less experience, she teams up with her older self to fight Time Eater regardless. Appearance Sakura's main appearance is based off her outfit in Naruto Shippuden. Whenever she betrayed her friends, Sakura wore a black sweater with a black shirt underneath and black jeans. In Season 18, she was given an FF uniform by Zombie Reed. In Season 19, Sakura is given Zombie Sue's black trenchcoat before Zombie Sue returned to the afterlife. After absorbing Mechtavius Destroyer's few remains that broke off him, Sakura's arms become a scaled down version of Coredegon's arms, to the point of including the sword that was on Coredegon's right arm. Sakura's mid-section also changes to that of Coredegon's. Finally, Sakura has a pair of mandibles near both sides of her both and a metallic spiked mask (which causes her eyes to appear red), just like Mechtavius Destroyer. Sakura's appearance later returns to normal after jumping into Mechtavius Destroyer. After training in the Dome for 900 years (1 hour in reality), Sakura wears an alternate version of the Wiseman suit, albeit as a leotard rather than a jumpsuit, and has stitching on her right arm where her replica of Coredegon's sword used to be, which conceals the sword itself. Trivia *Just as Mechtavius Destroyer gave himself the title of "The Destroyer of Worlds", Sakura gave herself the title "The Mistress of Destruction" after absorbing Mechtavius Destroyer's remains. *Due to training in the Dome for 900 years, Sakura is permanently infected by the zombie plague. This was left intact by Nova due to the increase in strength it provided for Sakura. Category:Heroes of Legend Category:Zombies Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains